A Promessa
by Helena Menezes
Summary: Henry se sentia muito solitário desde que a sua mãe voltara a trabalhar. Tudo que ele mais desejava era ter a mãe de volta em tempo integral. / Diante do que ela acreditava ser um trabalho muito mal feito da mulher que ela contratara para cuidar de seu filho, Regina só possuía uma alternativa.


Henry vivia em uma grande e confortável casa branca no final da rua mais bonita da cidade de Storybrooke. Ela possuía vários quartos e alguns corredores, uma biblioteca maravilhosa da qual o menino gostava muito e uma grande cozinha com uma mesa, de onde Henry podia observar a mãe cozinhando várias coisas boas para os dois comerem juntos.

Um par de meses atrás, ele adorava aquela casa grande e espaçosa, onde ele podia brincar de se esconder da mãe, fazendo-a procurá-lo por toda a casa. Desde que ela reassumira seu cargo como prefeita de Storybrooke, entretanto, a casa se tornara grande _demais_ e isso se tornara mais uma maneira de lembrá-lo do quanto se sentia solitário.

Não havia um pai com quem Henry pudesse brincar nos momentos em que sentia saudades da mãe, pois o menino fora adotado ainda bebê e a ela nunca se casara. Desse modo, ele era forçado a passar muito tempo com o que ele acreditava ser uma das piores babás do mundo, uma moça chamada Ashley, que a mãe lhe dissera que logo seria mãe também.

Henry não tinha certeza se Ashley seria uma mãe tão boa, pois a moça estava sempre muito irritada com ele e se incomodava sempre que Henry se divertia _demais_. Ela também não tinha nenhuma paciência para brincar comele, limitando-se a deixá-lo ver televisão ou brincar com seus jogos individuais. Ashley também o levava ao restaurante chamado Granny's às vezes, onde a moça passava todo o tempo conversando com a neta da dona, Ruby, enquanto Henry se sentava no balcão e recebia vários doces de graça ou caminhava por entre os clientes conversando com alguns.

Outra coisa com a qual o menino se incomodava muito era o fato de que Ashley não era capaz de cozinhar tão bem quanto a mãe dele, o que era uma das razões pelas quais Henry preferia os dias em que era levado ao Granny's: eles cozinhavam melhor lá.

Embora Henry entendesse que sua mãe era uma pessoa importante, com um trabalho fundamental para a cidade, ele preferia que fossem apenas os dois, e ela não precisasse deixá-lo todo dia com Ashley. O menino se sentia mal por pensar assim, pois sabia que era algo muito egoísta.

**~~/~~**

Certa manhã de sábado, Henry acordou cedo para tomar café da manhã com a sua mãe e, em seguida, embarcar em uma maratona de desenhos animados enquanto ela resolvia as últimas pendências do trabalho a fim de passar o resto do fim de semana por conta dele.

O menino ficou muito feliz quando sentiu o cheiro adocicado que sinalizava que a mãe estava fazendo panquecas com calda de chocolate naquela manhã. Sua animação, entretanto, não se dava por causa da comida em si – embora fossem as favoritas dele –, mas porque a mãe apenas as fazia em momentos especiais, "para que sempre seja precioso," ela dizia. Em todos os seus aniversários e nos Natais, e também quando o seu primeiro dente caiu: panquecas especiais para momentos especiais.

Quando Henry entrou na cozinha, a mãe estava, como previsto, no fogão preparando o café da manhã para os dois. Ela percebeu que ele chegara quando ouviu a cadeira arrastando e ele se sentando à mesa da cozinha – onde eles costumavam comer quando a mãe não possuía convidados.

Ela sorriu enquanto ele se sentava, encarando-a com expectativa. Embora Henry gostasse do fato de haver apenas ele e a mãe naquela casa, o menino nunca entendeu muito bem a razão pela qual a mãe nunca se casara: ela era bonita e gentil, embora às vezes fosse severa com ele, e – além de tudo isso – ela fazia as melhores panquecas que ele já comera. Talvez, quando fosse mais velho, ele entendesse.

- Que bom que você já se levantou, querido, as panquecas já estão quase prontas.

Ele assentiu, também muito contente por ter acordado a tempo de comer as panquecas _com _ela – como ele sempre preferira. Henry assistiu – ansioso para comer as panquecas e descobrir porque as ganhara – a mãe arrumando os pratos dos dois e os servindo para, em seguida, se sentar à mesa diante dele.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Henry, - disse a mãe, enquanto ele colocava uma generosa quantidade de panquecas em sua boca, - não pude deixar de notar que você passa muito tempo sozinho enquanto estou trabalhando. Ashley só faz se preocupar em não deixar que você morra, ela não é uma companhia.

O garoto encarou sua mãe por alguns segundos com a boca aberta – esquecendo-se de que ela estava cheia de comida –, sua surpresa era imensurável: ela havia, de fato, reparado que ele estava infeliz com a sua babá.

- Feche a boca, Henry. Eu já lhe disse que não é educado mostrar o que está comendo para as outras pessoas a partir do momento em que a comida já está em sua boca, - disse a mãe com um olhar de nojo e reprovação.

Henry fechou a boca. Ele podia acreditar que a mãe havia reparado que ele sentia falta dela – afinal, já dissera isso a ela muitas vezes –, mas a ideia de que sua mãe pudesse notar que ele se sentia infeliz especificamente com Ashley era algo que ele nunca cogitara. "Agora, ela vai dizer que decidiu parar de trabalhar para ficar comigo, já que viu que Ashley não faz isso direito. Por isso, as panquecas."

- É por isso que eu matriculei você na escola local. Lá, você poderá fazer amigos da sua idade com quem brincar. Eu já te prendi dentro dessa casa por tempo o bastante.

Ele não pôde se conter e abriu novamente a boca, mas, como não havia comida lá dentro, a mãe não o repreendeu. Henry notou que os olhos dela estavam marejados e percebeu que ela não _queria _que ele fosse para essa tal de escola.

- Por que você não fica em casa comigo, mamãe? - Perguntou Henry, embora já conhecesse a resposta, - eu não ficaria sozinho e não precisaria ir a essa _escola_.

O fato é que ele queria a mãe em casa, mas havia algo mais: um lugar para onde ela não _queria _que ele fosse devia ser um lugar realmente horrível. "Não que eu esteja com medo, mas eu prefiro evitar lugares ruins, se eu puder."

- Henry, nós já conversamos sobre isso, eu _realmente _gostaria de ficar em casa brincando com você o dia inteiro, todos os dias, mas não posso. Há coisas que só eu posso fazer, afinal, sou a prefeita.

Ele baixou o seu olhar e encarou as panquecas que a mãe fizera para ele, percebendo repentinamente que elas não pareciam mais tão apetitosas. A mãe preferia mandá-lo para essa _escola _– seja lá o que isso fosse – a ficar com ele; ele sabia que estava sendo egoísta, que uma cidade inteira _era _mais importante do que ele, mas não era capaz de não se sentir muito triste.

- Não, meu filho, não fique triste. Você vai gostar da escola, vai aprender muitas coisas novas e poderá brincar com outros meninos da sua idade. Será divertido, você verá!

A esperança preencheu o menino, embora ele relutasse em se sentir dessa maneira. Seráque ele _gostaria_ da escola? Era _certo_ que não seria melhor do que ficar em casa com a mãe, mas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim. Se Henry fosse sincero consigo mesmo, confessaria que não fazia a _menor _ideia do que se tratava, entretanto…

- Se essa… escola é um lugar tão legal, por que você parece tão triste em ter que me mandar para lá?

A mãe o encarou por algum tempo, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, embora ela permanecesse sorrindo. Henry não gostou muito daquela contradição, não entendia como alguém podia chorar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo, e ele _detestava _não entender as coisas.

- É porque você está crescendo muito rápido, e nenhuma mãe gosta de ver o filho crescendo. Nós preferimos vocês pequenos e só nossos.

Henry achou isso um pouco injusto, afinal, a sua mãe não era só dele, todos contavam com ela na prefeitura. Mas ele não disse nada, pois sabia que a mãe estava abrindo mão de sua exclusividade naquele momento ao enviá-lo para a escola e isso o deixou comovido. Henry viu com clareza o quanto estava sendo difícil para a mãe fazer aquilo _por_ _ele_; ele contornou a mesa e abraçou a mãe.

- Eu sempre vou ser seu, mamãe.

**~~/~~**

Regina sabia que Henry se sentia solitário desde que ela voltara a trabalhar arduamente na prefeitura de Storybrooke. O próprio menino havia dito a ela diversas vezes que desejava que ela não fosse e ficasse com ele o dia inteiro. Ela _realmente_ desejava poder fazer isso.

Na verdade, fora o que ela planejara fazer quando recebera Henry ainda bebê, mas levar uma pessoa de fora para Storybrooke começara a despertar as pessoas da cidade sob a maldição e elas começaram a pensar em eleger outra pessoa, tirar do cargo "a mulher relapsa que fica o dia inteiro brincando com o filho em lugar de cumprir seus deveres", de modo que ela foi _forçada _a voltar a trabalhar.

Regina precisava, é claro, achar alguém para cuidar do menino enquanto ele trabalhava, e a única voluntária foi aquela garota que descumpriu a palavra que dera a Rumpelstiltskin certa vez e ajudou Snow White e Charming a prendê-lo, Cinderella – ou Ashley, em Storybrooke.

Talvez, ela fosse a única desesperada o bastante para aceitar um emprego na casa da prefeita – "aquela mulher _horrível_!" – porque estava grávida e acreditava que, em breve, seria mãe solteira – embora Regina soubesse muito bem que isso nunca aconteceria, pois todos estavam congelados no tempo.

A prefeita começou a sorrir mais frequentemente diante do eterno desespero de Ashley quando descobriu através dos comentários de Henry que a garota lhe fazia companhia, limitando-se a cuidar para que ele comesse e não destruísse a casa enquanto Regina trabalhava.

Foi quando a prefeita começou a pensar em mandar o filho para a escola local. Anteriormente, isso nunca fora uma possibilidade, pois, em contato com outras crianças, Henry logo descobriria que era a única que podia crescer, e isso provavelmente enfraqueceria ainda mais a maldição. Ela esperava contratar um professor particular para cuidar da educação dele quando ele tivesse sete ou oito anos de idade.

Entretanto, naquele momento, ao perceber que a solidão que ela própria sentira nos primeiros anos de seu casamento com o rei Leopold nos olhos da única pessoa que ainda era capaz de amar, a maldição parecera a Regina algo de importância inferior. "Ele é apenas um garotinho. Eu posso deixá-lo frequentar a escola por um ano ou dois, apenas até que ele tenha idade para ter um professor particular."

Antes de falar com Henry, Regina decidiu que era melhor deixar tudo organizado, pois temia que, caso contrário, ele a convencesse a desistir de sua decisão, o que não seria difícil, pois ela estava realmente _relutante _em deixá-lo ir – não apenas por medo da maldição enfraquecer ainda mais ou dele começar a perceber algo estranho nas outras pessoas, mas também porque ela se sentia como se estivesse perdendo ele.

Como Regina esperava, Henry não gostou da notícia, mas ela acabou por conseguir convencê-lo de que a escola seria a melhor alternativa e que faria muitos amigos lá e, por fim, foi seu maravilhoso menino quem a consolou:

- Eu sempre vou ser seu, mamãe.

**~~/~~**

Regina e Henry estavam lado a lado e de mãos dadas enquanto observavam a construção diante deles. Era apenas um prédio pequeno com um jardim e uma quadra de esportes – "muito menos bonito do que a nossa casa," pensou Henry.

Havia muito movimento ali, crianças de várias idades andando lado a lado com o pai, a mãe ou ambos. Henry se sentiu um pouco aliviado quando percebeu que algumas das crianças estavam muito nervosas também – algumas até mesmo choravam.

O menino ouviu a mãe suspirar ao seu lado enquanto soltava a sua mão. Lembrando-se da conversa que os dois haviam tido na cozinha sobre as maravilhosas panquecas que ela fizera para ele, Henry se recordou de que estava sendo muito difícil para a mãe – talvez mais difícil do que para ele – e decidiu que precisava ser forte e corajoso por ela. Ele sorriu e caminhou em direção à escola sem olhar para trás. Já à porta, foi recepcionado por uma mulher de aparência alegre, que prometeu apresentá-lo a novos amigos.

**~~/~~**

Regina observou Henry se afastando enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas que teimavam em alagar os seus olhos e a forte sensação de que estava perdendo a sua pessoa mais preciosa. Observando ele sorrir enquanto conversava com a orientadora, a prefeita se recordou das palavras dele:

- Eu sempre vou ser seu, mamãe.

- E eu sempre vou ser sua, meu filho, - disse ela ao ver seu filho desaparecendo dentro da escola.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **E aí, pessoa? Como vai a vida?

Então, essa é a minha primeira fic usando os pontos de vista da Regina e do Henry. Espero que tenham gostado. Não deixem de comentar!


End file.
